My World Turned Upside Down
by witchprincess33
Summary: Momo's life is pretty dull. Until she meets the new neighbors in the big mansion up the street. Then fantasy becomes reality and Momo's world gets turned upside down! Rated M for language and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just Morcelia and the other people from our world. This is based on people made up in my mind. Any realation to real peoples is purely coincidental.**

**Author's Note: 'Thoughts'**

* * *

Chapter 1

I stared out at the street from the tree I was sitting in and sighed heavily. I had been sitting in the tree for hours with nothing to do.

"I hate it here. Why did mum have to go out of the country again and leave me here with Uncle Mark?"

My interest was tweaked by a black SUV, followed by a moving truck, pulling into the driveway of the rather large and supposedly abandoned mansion a few houses up from mine. I watched as a tall man with dark grey, almost blue-ish black, hair and a shorter man with red hair got out of the SUV. Several others exited the SUV; I couldn't see what they looked like from the tree.

"New neighbors I guess. I wonder if they have any kids my age. Doesn't matter, though. I'm leaving here either when mum gets back or I turn eighteen and can leave on my own."

"Talking to yourself again, Morcelia?"

I looked down to see one of the neighbor from across the street looking up at me with a big, cheesy smile, holding a metal tin in her hand. I jumped down from the tree and smiled back with a fake smile.

"Yes Mrs. Thomson, I was just saying how wonderful it was to finally have some new neighbors."

'Stupid broad. You're always spying on people.'

Mrs. Thomson nodded and looked towards the mansion.

"It is good. I heard that it's a large family of siblings all moving in together; which I find completely strange. Don't you, Morcelia?"

"I wouldn't know, Mrs. Thomson. I'm an only child."

Mrs. Thomson smiled largely and nodded.

"Ah, yes that's right. Your parents aren't together, right? Your mother travels a lot, correct? That's why you're here at such irregular times."

I nodded forcefully and smiled as nicely as possible.

"Yes that is all true, Mrs. Thomson. My mum has to leave the country often for her work. When she does I stay here with my uncle Mark."

Mrs. Thomson looked at me with fake confusion.

"Your uncle Mark? Well I thought that Mark was your father."

'Nosey broad.'

"No he's my father's brother."

"Well what about your father? Isn't he around to take care of you?"

"No. He disappeared four years ago while working overseas in Japan."

Mrs. Thomson started to say something but I couldn't take it.

"Well if you will excuse me, Mrs. Thomson. I have to write a letter to my mum."

She nodded and smiled politely, but I saw the disappointment in her eyes at the prospect of not questioning me further.

"Well then I'll be letting you go then. Oh wait could you give these cookies to the new neighbors for me? I'd do it myself but the mister and I will be leaving soon to visit our children in Kansas City."

She handed me the metal tin with the cheesy smile again.

"Thank you, Morcelia. Goodbye"

I smiled until she went into her house, then I walked into my uncles.

"Annoying broad. Always poking her nose where it doesn't belong. Wish she'd go jump of a cliff. Calling me by that name."

"Now, now Morcelia. Is that anyway to speak about my wonderful neighbors?"

I turned and glared at my uncle. He was finally up, the old perv.

"Yes it is. Especially when she's being nosey about mum and dad."

Uncle Mark sighed and shook his head as he walked over to me.

"Morcelia, your parents certainly didn't teach you the rules of ladylike manner. Maybe I can teach you."

He started to reach out for my cheek but I grabbed his wrist and flipped his arm behind his back.

"Don't even think about it, you pedophile. I will not let you touch me like that ever. And if you ever try to again, I'll tell my mum."

I released his arm and pushed him away from me. He rubbed his wrist and glared at me.

"Fine be that way. You were too much like your mother anyways. Annoying little bitch. I hope you go crazy, just like her."

He grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

I put the tin of cookies down on the table and ran into my room. I jumped on my bed and grabbed the stuffed animal fox that my father had gotten me for my thirteenth birthday.

"Chīsana kodomo ga, anata wa nakanai. Anata no namida o nuguu. To hokanohito ga iu toki, Hanarete idō suru ni wa. Chōdo watashi ga koko ni shitte iru."

The words I sung comforted me and I soon fell into a deep sleep.  
_

I woke up the next morning around eleven. I got up and went into the kitchen. I didn't hear my uncle snoring in his bedroom so I knew he must have spent the night at some random woman's house. I got me a cup of coffee and headed towards the living room to write a letter to my mum. I froze when I saw the tin of cookies on the coffee table.

'Shit, I forgot to take those over to the neighbors! I could just forget it and stay here. But then again, I'm curious to know more about these new neighbors.'

I decided I should take the cookies over and introduce myself. I got the scarf that my mum had made for me with the Kanji for my nickname on it and wrapped it around my neck. I grabbed the cookies and headed over to the new neighbors. I walked up the front porch and rang the doorbell. There was no answer.

'Maybe they went out. I don't see their SUV anywhere.'

I started to turn away when I heard a scream come from inside and someone yelling in Japanese. I opened the door and ran in.

"Hello? Is everything alright? Is anyone hurt?"

I turned the corner and ran right into the chest of a man with red hair. He grabbed my arm hard and glared at me with cold amber eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I heard screaming a-and thought someone w-was in t-trouble. I was trying t-to h-help."

"Huh, well you shouldn't have come in. Now you can't leave, unless Leader says otherwise."

I stared at the man trying to remember where I had seen him before. He looked so familiar.

"D-do I know you?"

The man's grip tightened, causing me to wince.

"No. You don't."

"Hey Sasori, what'd you got there?"

I turned to see a tall man with pale ash colored skin and dark grayish-blue hair staring down at me and the red-head. My eyes widened when I saw the sharp points of his teeth.

"This can't be happening. You guys can't be real."

The taller one looked at me with a confused look.

"How'd she get here? Sasori, why do you have her?"

I pulled my arm free and did a flip over the taller of the two and landed in behind him. They both looked at me with shocked expressions. I observed their postures and predicted that the tall one would make a move to grab me. I blocked his hand and pushed off of it, jabbing the pressure point in his wrist.

"Please don't make me use my training against you. I know all the pressure points in the human body. Within a minute I can have you limp on the floor. Now all I'm gonna do is leave this house and never look back. The last thing I need is trouble. So you let me go and everything will be fine."

The man rubbed his wrist and chuckled.

"She ain't kidding. She just disabled my wrist."

"She can't leave. Leader would kill us if we let her."

The taller one nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry miss, but we can't let you leave."

'Shit, this can NOT be happening!'

I began to panic when a thought came to mind.

"How about this: I guess your name. If I get it right, you let me go. I get it wrong, I stay. Deal, my friends?"

The two men looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright missy, guess my name."

I smiled and chuckled to myself. I walked backwards slowly.

"Well it's quite obvious who you are. You're Kisame Hoshigaki, wielder of Samehada. Now if you will excuse me."

I turned around to run when I felt someone hit me in the head. Everything quickly grew dark.

* * *

**Well there ya go. review and tell me what ya think! Warning! I will only upload the first to chapters. after that i will not upload anymore unless people tell me they want me to.**


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I'M SO SORRY! My old laptop died and took with it everyone of my other stories except for this one since it was on my KF! I plan on doing everything over again now that I have a new laptop. so please forgive me for being gone sooo long! Well anywho, the show must go on (or story in this case)! Here's chapter two. I tried really hard on it and had a lot of fun righting it so hope you enjoy! ^^

I only own Morcelia. Everybody else belongs to those weird Japanese people I can never remember the name of but you know who I speak of (I hope...)

'thoughts'

_Emphasis_

* * *

I slowly started to regain consciousness. I felt ropes wrapped around me. I looked up to see Sasori and Kisame and four other people staring at me in what looked like a grand study or something. I looked at the four new faces. The one closes to me had off-white hair, magenta eyes, and looked to be about twenty-two; the one next to him was wearing a sort of mask over his mouth and nose and a hoodie on his head, his eyes were a strange shade of green and blood-shot, he looked to be in his mid-forties; next was the one directly in front of me, he had spikey orange hair and pale lavender eyes with rings in them, he had piercings everywhere and looked to be in his thirties; lastly was a young man about my age or a year older, he had long blond hair pulled back in a pony-tail except for the bangs covering his eye which looked to be cerulean. As I took in the newcomers' faces my eyes widen with disbelief. Standing before me was Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, and Deidara. Like Sasori and Kisame they were members of the organization known as the Akatsuki. This wouldn't have been as crazy and disturbing if not for one thing; the Akatsuki were from the manga and anime TV Show Naruto and its sequel Naruto Shippuden.

'So fictional characters from the Japanese equivalent of a comic book and cartoon are standing in front of me in the flesh, fuck-tastic!'

Pein stared at me intently.

"What's your name?"

I looked up at him and answered "Morcelia Reger."

He looked at my scarf as if searching for something. I could tell that the questions he was asking first weren't the question he really wanted to ask.

"Your scarf says Momo. Is that your nickname?"

"Yeah, my parents called me their little Peach when I was young so it's fitting that I my nickname be Momo."

His stare turned into a deathly glare. Obviously he was finally getting down to business.

"How do you know who we are?"

I feigned stupidity and pretend to think on it.

"Hmm... I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you again?"

"Fucking bitch!"

Hidan growled this and went to strike me. I looked at him with the stare my mum had taught me that would stop anyone in their tracks. Hidan stopped and stared deep in to my coal colored orbs.

"Hidan if you strike her you might end up on the ground. She knows the pressure points of the body almost like they were chakra points and she knows how to disable them easily with the way she can move."

Hidan and I shifted our gazes to Kisame who had spoken. I let a small smirk grace my lips being pleased for some reason by his praising of my hard-earned skills. Hidan scoffed.

"What can the bitch do? She's tied up to the fucking chair!"

I snickered softly and pushed up on my legs flipping me and the chair over into Hidan's chest, crashing us into the ground and breaking the chair in the process. I then stood up and dusted off the sleeves of my under armor shirt and smirked down at Hidan.

"_That's_ what I can do, asswipe!"

Four of the other men in the room snickered as Hidan slowly got up; a string of groans, curses, and threats of Jashin's vengeance coming from him. I turned around and looked at Pein.

"I know who you are because in you are all manga and anime characters. And if you've been going around town I'm surprised that you all haven't been attacked by fan-groups."

Pein nodded in acknowledgement of what I said then looked to Kakuzu.

"I thought you erased the knowledge of us from the mind of every human from this Universe; how does she know us?"

Kakuzu walked over to me, grabbed my chin roughly, and examined my face.

"She must be a halfling; born in our Universe but raised in this one. That's the only way she could have any memory of us."

Pein's eyes widened slightly but he kept his stoic demeanor. I stared into his eyes searching for his thoughts, completely drawn in by what Kakuzu said. After a couple minutes Pein sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Release her, Kakuzu. She won't run. As long as we don't harm her, she won't_ want_ to leave, not now at least."

Kakuzu released me and stepped aside. I walked up to Pein and looked into his ringed eyes. He looked right back with a less threatening stare.

"You will stay now because, like me and probably most everyone else, you want to know more about yourself."

I nodded and continued to look into Pein's eyes. He looked deep into my eyes and I felt as if he was saying "We _will_ find this out." He looked away from me and looked at Deidara.

"Deidara take Momo to the spare room upstairs."

Deidara started to come up to me when Kisame stepped in front of him.

"I'll do it Leader-sama. I mean the spare room is right across the hall from mine and Deidara's is all the way at the opposite end of the hall."

Pein raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kisame with a curious expression. Deidara scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"He probably didn't choose you 'cause he knew you'd scare her, ne."

Kisame and Deidara began to glare at each other. Pein smirked and looked at me. His eyes then lit up as if a wonderful idea had just come to mind. He smiled at me deviously which caused me to shift uneasily.

"Why doesn't Momo decide who she wants to escort her to her new room?"

The two men looked at me. I gave Pein a glare that would bring a normal man to his knees; unfortunately Pein wasn't a normal man. I sighed and looked at them. Deidara seemed to be staring at me like any other guy, you know the "cute-girl=must-flirt" kind of way, but Kisame looked at me with something a bit more... intense.

"Kisame- will you- show me?"

Kisame smiled triumphantly and nodded.

"Sure thing, follow me."

We walked out of the room side by side. I looked down at my feet wondering what to say. We were half way up the first flight of stairs when Kisame broke the silence.

"So your parents called you little Peach?"

I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled and looked at me with a soft expression.

"I like it; it's totally fitting with your smile."

I smiled as a light blush crept into my cheeks.

"You really mean that?"

Kisame looked away as a faint hint of pink appeared on his bluish skin and he nodded in reply to my question. I smiled softly and when we got to the top of the first flight of stairs I stopped walking and grabbed Kisame's arm to stop him as well. He looked at me confused as I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him down at the same time as I got as high up on my tiptoes as I could until his face was level to mine. I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. The faint pink quickly turned into a brighter, more vivid pink. He pulled away and looked at the stairs in front of us as we again started climbing the stairs.

"It was nothing really."

I smiled at his blush and giggled. We had just gotten to the top of the second flight of stairs and were now on the second floor of the big mansion, when out of nowhere a blur of black and orange jumped in front of me.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Instincts took over me. I jabbed the man in front of me in the three major pressure points, causing him to fall limp as a dead fish. I took a defensive stance and observed my surroundings all instinctively done from my twelve years of martial arts training. Kisame looked at me with a shocked expression.

"How did you-?..."

I blushed embarrassed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I uh... I've had twelve years of martial arts training. I guess it kinda got the best of me."

Kisame chuckled and shook his head.

"You are just full of surprises now, aren't you my dear Momo?"

I blushed more and nodded. Kisame took my hand and walked me around Tobi's limp body then walked me down the hall. He came to a stop in front of the last room on the right.

"This will be your room."

He opened the door and turned on the light to reveal a decent size room with a queen size bed directly across from the door and a dresser, desk, and closet door on the right wall with bookshelves filled with books all along the left wall. I smiled as I ran and jumped on the bed like a child; it was soft and welcoming. Kisame chuckled from the doorway.

"Well I'll let you get adjusted to your room. I'll be across the hall in my room if you need me."

I looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you. I think I'll take a nap, I'm really tired."

Kisame nodded.

"Dinner's at seven so I'll come wake you if you're not awake by then. Sleep well little Peach."

He turned off the light and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I smiled softly and curled up with a large pillow and sighed happily. I actually felt at home. I felt like I finally belonged. Even though my life was being turned upside-down, maybe it was being turned for the better.

* * *

Well did you like it?! I hope you did so you better tell me because if you don't tell me I might just have a psychotic break down and kill myself... JUST KIDDING! But seriously tell me what you think. NO FLAT OUT HATERS COMMENTING PLEASE! Like Thumper said "If you can't say something nice [unless its friendly critisism], don't say nothing at all." Caio!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Well here's chapter three. Sorry I didn't have it up on Thursday (which is what I'm gonna try and do every Thursday from now on). My laptop (which is a bit shadey) had like a thousand updates and wouldn't agree with me on the speed that it was updating at. Hope you like it, I did it with lots of love. ;)

I don't own anybody but Morcelia of course(no matter how much I wish I did). Everyone else belongs to their respective owners.

'thought'

_emphasis_

* * *

I woke up and yawned as I looked around to get my bearings. I smiled as I remembered where I was and who I was now living with. I squeezed the pillow I had been sleeping with and squealed with glee as I kicked my legs in the air. After I felt satisfied with my squeals of glee I sighed happily and looked over at the clock that was placed on the night table next to my bed; it read six pm. I got up and walked out of my room, deciding that I'd have a look around before dinner. I went over to Kisame's open door and looked in. I smiled as I saw his sleeping form on a bed that made a king size bed look like a twin.

'I'll go look around on by myself. It can't be that bad.'

I walked away from Kisame's door and quietly made my way to the staircase. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I took a left and looked into what was apparently the living room. Hidan was sitting on one end of the couch watching the movie Sweeny Todd while Sasori was sitting on the other end of the couch reading the book "Pinocchio". I smiled at the irony and kept walking down the hall. I enjoyed looking through many doors, figuring out my way around and seeing the members of the Akatsuki doing normal everyday things. It had probably been thirty minutes since I set out on my little adventure and there was only one more room to look at.

I walked into the room that had probably once been a sun room but had now been converted into a full-out greenhouse. I smiled as I looked at all the beautiful plants. I bent down and looked at a beautiful peach colored orchid. It smelled so beautiful that I couldn't help but smile more. I continued walking around until I came up to a Luna Blossom wilting away in the bright sunlight. I sighed as I picked up the delicate flower and moved it into the shadow of a neighboring fern like plant. The little flower immediately started to brighten up. Within a minute the bloom was at its full and shining with the strange yet beautiful glow that helped give the little flower its name. I smiled at the flower and giggled.

"You know of flowers?"

I spun around to see a man with half white skin and half black, his eyes were a strange gold color and his hair looked like it was green. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Zetsu...?"

The man nodded.

"I heard about you earlier, you've caused quite an uproar in this house. Are you wondering what happened to my uh... you know?"

He pointed to the area above his head indicating where his fly trap should have been. I nodded slowly, taking in the way his eyes seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Zetsu sighed and began tending to one of his beloved plants.

"When we got here it was just gone. Kakuzu said it was probably my body adjusting itself to this Universe. It's really weird not having it. Do I look... strange without it?"

I shrugged and smiled as I helped him tend to the plant.

"You look different that's for sure but you're still you, Zetzet."

Zetsu looked at me with an amused look.

"You are indeed a curious young lady, Momo."

I smiled at Zetsu and giggled.

"Thank you. Oh and to answer your question from earlier; yeah I sort of know about flowers. My parents met during a party in a botanical garden somewhere in Japan. Flowers had been their thing ever since. Well that and their work."

I smiled bitter sweetly at the memories that came back.

"I miss seeing them dance together in their garden... I miss it more than anything."

Zetsu looked at me thoughtfully then a small smile came to his face.

"Stay here and do _not _move."

I watched curiously as Zetsu walked off. I stood there and shuffled on my feet for about a minute when Zetsu came back and placed the orchid that I had seen earlier behind my ear. He stepped back and admired the effect of the flower.

"There, a peach orchid for a peach such as you. It looks good against your coal colored hair and creamy skin tone."

I smiled and took Zetsu's hand tenderly, silently conveying my appreciation. He smiled back and nodded, understanding my silent communication. I let go of his hand and sighed lightly.

"Well I'm gonna go see if dinner's ready yet. See ya Zetzet."

We waved goodbye to each other as I walked out of what I now felt could only be described as Zetsu's magical garden. As I turned the corner to go down the main hall I bumped into someone's chest. I looked up to see scrutinizing crimson orbs staring down at me. I blinked; a bit surprised but then I smiled and bowed my head to the man that could be none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"I am very sorry for running into you. I will be more careful from now on."

Itachi replied at first with the "Hn." that was so common an answer among the Uchihas and was about to walk around me when he stopped, lifted up my chin, and looked at my face carefully.

"Deidara was telling the truth,"

His eyes softened ever so slightly and a small yet warm smile appeared on his lips.

"You are quite beautiful."

A blush made its way to my cheeks and a strange buzzing sound filled my ears. I averted my eyes and tried to slow my now rapidly beating heart.

"T-thank you."

Itachi smirked as he took my hand and kissed it gently.

"It was my pleasure completely, my sweet young lady."

The blush in my cheeks was now as red as Sasori's hair and the buzzing was twice as loud now. My heart was pounding so hard I was sure that Itachi could hear it. His smirk grew as if he was enjoying my swirling emotions. He let go of my hand and bowed his head to me.

"Farewell for now, my dear sweet lady."

He walked around me and went into the room I had discovered earlier was a huge library. I walked forward, my mind still confused by the buzzing. I made my way into the main foyer area and stopped when I heard distorted voices calling out to me.

I turned around to see Kisame and a woman with indigo hair that had an origami flower in it and many piercings looking at me with worried expressions and trying to talk to me. Kisame said something to the woman then picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs and into his bedroom. He laid me down on his bed and turned around right as the woman came in with a small bottle. He took the bottle from her, sat next to me, and waved the bottle underneath my nose. As I took in the sent from the bottle, my mind began to clear and the buzzing disappeared. I shook my head and swayed unsteadily. Kisame put a large yet gentle arm around me to steady me and looked at me with eyes that held worry and anxiety.

"Are you okay, Peaches?"

I nodded slowly as I rested my head on his chest. The woman who I could now tell was Konan took the bottle from Kisame and left the room. Kisame growled slightly as he stroked my hair softly.

"Let me guess; you had a little run in with Itachi, didn't you?"

I looked up as Kisame and nodded nervously. His voice was bitter and filled with annoyance and needless to say, it scared me. He growled even more and stood up swiftly. The words "That son of a bitch." escaped his lips. He paced like an angered tiger. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and hugged him. He stopped instantly and sighed heavily. I nuzzled his back and breathed in his sent, he smelled of the ocean mixed with a grassy field. He turned around in my arms and looked down at me as he brought his hand up to caress my face. I smiled up at him and held his hand gently.

"It's ok Kisa, I'm fine now and that's all that matters. I'm fine now because you took care of me.

He sighed and nodded.

"You're right, I over-reacted... I'm sorry, Peaches."

I smiled and hugged him.

"It's ok Kisa, everything great now so let's go eat."

Kisame smiled and nodded as we started walking hand in hand towards the staircase. I smiled even more; I was already starting to love being with him more than anything.

"Konan made shrimp alfredo with steak and green beans."

I smiled and jumped up excitedly.

"Great, I'm starved!"

* * *

As Kisame and I walked into the kitchen my senses were overwhelmed by the amazing aromas. I ran over to the stove where Konan stood stirring a pot of green beans that had spices mixed in with them and smiled at her.

"It smells _amazing_, Konan!"

Konan laughed softly and smiled at me as she stirred the green beans.

"I'm glad, I worked extra hard on it just for you. I'm so happy that I'm no longer the only girl in this pack of wild hounds. I can tell we're going to be great friends."

I giggled and gave her a side hug.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, you can get the plates and silverware out. They're in the top drawer and top cabinet."

I nodded and got down the plates and silverware and set them on the large table in the corner of the kitchen. Konan smiled at me as everyone else started coming in to get dinner. Almost everyone had gotten their food and was heading into the dining room when suddenly Deidara's voice broke out in a shout.

"No Tobi you will stay in here, you weirdo, ne! We don't want you with us, ne!"

I turned back to see Tobi looking down at his plate and Deidara turning away from him. Kisame pulled me along quietly and everyone took a seat at the dining room table, everyone except Tobi. I looked back to see Tobi eating his meal silently. Memories of myself eating all alone at school came flooding back.

'No one deserves to be left alone.'

I stood up with my plate in hand and was about to head into the kitchen when Deidara grabbed my arm and gave me a curious look.

"Where are you going, ne?"

I pulled my arm away gently and backed away out of anyone's reach.

"No one deserves to be left alone; no matter what."

I turned around, walked into the kitchen, and sat next to Tobi. Said boy looked up from his food and spoke in an uncertain and sorrowful voice.

"Tobi is a good boy?"

I smiled and nodded as I patted his hand comfortingly.

"Yeah, you are Tobi; you are a very good boy."

Tobi and I started eating our dinners again and talked to each other as well, he was a very funny and interesting guy. Soon after Tobi and started talking and laughing Kisame, Konan, and Zetsu all came in and sat around Tobi and me. Then soon after them came Sasori, Pein, Itachi, and Kakuzu who was dragging a cursing Hidan along with him. Everyone sat down and we all started talking and laughing with each other. Lastly Deidara walked in with his head hung low. He walked over to Tobi, who in turn looked up at Deidara.

"I'm sorry, ne...'Forgive me, ne Tobi?"

Tobi giggled childishly and threw his hands up in the air.

"Deidara-sempai is forgiven!"

Deidara smiled as he sat down in the seat next to Tobi and dinner continued with everyone laughing and talking.

After dinner I helped Konan do the dishes while all the guys went into the living room to watch TV. There were only a few dishes left when Konan told me that she would do the rest. I walked out and was about to go into the living room to watch TV with Kisame and the rest when I was stopped by Itachi.

"Won't you come with me, sweet lady? I have something interesting to show you."

I looked at him wearily, trying not to let him bring the buzzing back. I looked to the living room torn between not being with Itachi and seeing what he wanted to show me. I looked back to see said man halfway up the first flight of stairs and beckoning me to him. I sighed in defeat and ran to catch up with him. We walked up to the second floor and then made our way to the end of the hall then stopped in front of the wall between Kisame and I's rooms. I gave Itachi a confused look because all that this wall had on it was an old tapestry over the whole wall. Itachi smiled at me as he carefully pulled back the tapestry to reveal a hidden door. I stared in awe which I could tell pleased Itachi to no end. He opened the door which revealed a metal staircase spiraling upward.

"Please go first, my dear."

I went up first as Itachi replaced the tapestry and closed the door behind us. As we came to the top my eyes lit up in response to what I saw. The staircase led to a circular tower with full-length windows all around. In one direction I could see the soft lights of houses close by, and in another I saw the bright city lights. I could also see the woods behind the mansion and the ocean beyond that. I smiled as I took it all in, out of the corner of my eye I saw Itachi smile as he watched me.

"I found this yesterday while everyone else was resting. When I met you earlier I thought you'd enjoy it."

I smiled at him and leaned on the railing preventing me from walking through the window.

"I do, thank you very much Itachi."

He halfway sat on the railing next to me and looked at me with his eyes that were now a cool onyx. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at me.

"You want to know a secret?"

I nodded awkwardly, a little worried about what he was gonna say. His smirk widened deviously as he leaned in very close to me, his breath tickling my ear.

"You've captivated me completely in only a few short hours. I know that Kisame has already developed feelings for you but I would be a fool to say I haven't as well."

I backed away and looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-what are you g-getting at, Itachi?"

He sighed then he grabbed my wrist, pulled me up against him, and kissed me tenderly on the lips. He pulled away enough to look into my eyes as I breathed short, rapid breaths.

"I like you, Momo."

* * *

Well there ya go folks. Hope you enjoyed it! You know the drill; review or no more updates(I'm not bluffing either). I need at least three, **THREE**reviews starting from now on for me to update on Thursday. Well till Thursday(or until I get three reviews). See ya!


	4. Not a Chapter

So I didnt get my three reviews so no chapter four for now. As soon as I get three reviews I'll upload more chapters. So until then tootles!


End file.
